La réponse dans la danse
by Mydaya
Summary: Oneshot yaoi IbuKamio. Un peu angst, beaucoup de sentiments réprimés : en gros, deux jeunes garçons amoureux. Oh et de la danse, Kamio et de la musique, tout ça en un beau mélange.


**La réponse dans la danse**

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

**Auteur** : thekatgrl

**Série** : Prince of Tennis

**Tracutrice** : Mydaya

**Béta-lectrice** : Nj-Tauppeur

**Couple** : IbuKamio (mon couple du moment ;p)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai écrit ça pour un challenge d'un LJ. C'est donc une petit IbuKamio pour votre plaisir !

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ **

Kamio voulut aller directement vers la porte, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour apercevoir encore une fois l'expression du visage de Shinji. Ca le rendait fou – ces yeux sombres, concentrés si intensément sur son propre visage, semblant lire son âme toute entière, qui répandrait passivement ses secrets. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shinji restait-il à le regarder comme ça ? Ce fut assez pour que Kamio reste dans cette position, étendu sur le sol, sans sauter sur ses pieds pour secouer Shinji ou le frapper ou l'embrasser ou le fuir ; c'était au dessus de ses forces de garder dans cette relation la moindre ressemblance avec de la normalité.

Kamio voulait poser beaucoup de questions à Shinji, voulait trouver la raison derrière ces regards prolongés, voulait reposer son esprit en donnant une sorte de réponse à son âme. Il se trouva sans mots pour exprimer son désir. Il n'avait jamais été un homme éloquent ; au lieu de ça, il se jetait dans la musique et le tennis. Sa confiance dans le tennis avait maintenu un rapport précaire entre eux pendant quelques mois, maintenant leur amitié semblait s'émietter plus rapidement que jamais. Ou peut-être était-ce lui-même qui s'écroulait – il ne pouvait le dire plus précisément ; son esprit était trop trompé par les incertitudes tournoyant dans sa tête, trop aveuglé par les possibilités qui les accompagnaient. Il ferma les yeux, regarda au loin, respira juste un moment – et arriva à une conclusion claire et alarmante : si le tennis n'avait pas marché, la seule chose qui lui restait était la musique.

Il se leva précipitamment, se sentant intensément mal à l'aise alors que les yeux de Shinji le suivaient silencieusement à travers la pièce. Kamio se sentit mieux lorsqu'il feuilleta les pages de sa pochette de CD, se sentit pus confiant lorsqu'il mit en marche le système de sa stéréo, était presque lui-même lorsque la musique commença et qu'il progressa vers son partenaire.

— Danse avec moi, dit-il, et il reçut un regard semblable à ce que son propre regard paniqué devait avoir été.

La mine de Shinji n'était désormais plus un bouclier impénétrable ; elle était au contraire aussi ouverte et honnête que Kamio l'avait espéré.

— Danse avec moi, dit-il encore.

Dans ce domaine, Kamio avait l'avantage.

Il saisit les mains relâchées de Shinji, le remonta et le guida au centre de la chambre. Kamio commença à rocker ; la musique battait et marquait le tempo, et il sentit son cours à travers lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un élixir de vie. Il pouvait ignorer les questions qui embrumaient son esprit et les incertitudes qui influençaient ses pensées à ce moment, à condition que la musique soit forte et le rythme rapide. Il bougea pendant quelques instants, l'expression mal assurée de Shinji devenant plus déconcertée de secondes en secondes, et Kamio sentit presque un plaisir sadique en lui renvoyant comment il s'était senti pendant des semaines. Il agrippa la paume à présent moite de Shinji et attira l'oreille de son ami à sa propre bouche.

— Danse, commanda-t-il doucement, regardant Shinji frissonner presque violemment en réponse.

Il ajouta un « ou je vais te faire danser» après coup, mais avec un regard significatif vers les yeux sauvages de Shinji, il remarqua que ses mots avaient porté leur coup.

Alors que Shinji se dressait simplement avec raideur, clignotant comme une alarme, Kamio décida de se conforter dans son affirmation. Il attrapa les mains de Shinji et les plaça lourdement sur sa propre taille, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Shinji. Kamio avait dès à présent poussé son ami si loin, et puisque les choses ne seraient certainement plus les mêmes après cela, il décida de jeter toute précaution au loin. Il voulait que ses sentiments tumultueux s'arrêtent, et la seule façon d'y mettre un terme était de déterminer la réponse à la question à la base de tout :

« Est-ce que Shinji veut la même chose de moi que moi je veux de lui ? »

Et qu'est-ce que voulait Kamio ? Ses mains glissées dans les cheveux de Shinji, alors qu'il rapprochait leurs corps l'un de l'autre, auraient du suffire pour que n'importe qui saisisse l'allusion. N'importe qui, semblait-il, sauf Shinji.

La gêne du garçon aux cheveux violets était péniblement évidente pour Kamio – sa taille était rigide, ses mains sur la taille du plus petit se convulsaient presque, et ses yeux bougeaient sans cesse. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Kamio essayant de relaxer Shinji dans l'humeur du moment, et Shinji faisant son possible pour sembler absolument terrifié. Ce fut pire que les semaines de regards fixes et impénétrables – Shinji était là, près de lui, et distinctement contrarié. Finalement, ce fut tout ce que Kamio put supporter. La frustration apparut plus vite à la surface que les autres émotions, l'angoisse arrivant rapidement derrière, mais il fit de son mieux pour vérifier ses deux sensations avant de s'appuyer encore une fois contre l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux violets.

— Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut... on peut arrêter. Mais je ne veux pas retourner, peu importe ce que c'était, à ce que tu me faisais avant.

— Qu'est-ce que je... te faisais ?

Kamio détourna la tête, un mélange entre la colère et l'embarras. Shinji semblait presque en colère, et ça voulait sûrement dire un échec s'il allait plus loin.

— Oui, lâcha Kamio, et il commença à se retirer de la prise de Shinji.

Les souvenirs de leur amitié en des jours moins compliqués défilèrent rapidement devant lui malgré lui, piquant ses yeux aussi douloureusement que s'ils piquaient son cœur, à présent lourd. Il n'y avait plus de raison de le forcer jusqu'au bout – Kamio avait déjà ruiné quelque chose de merveilleux, bien qu'infondé ; pourquoi le déchirer encore plus ?

Ce fut donc un léger choc quand les bras de Shinji se déplacèrent pour l'enlacer au lieu de le lâcher.

— Non... juste... n'y va pas. Je vais danser avec toi.

Ce fut tout ce que dit le plus grand, mais l'image reflétée de sa détresse et de l'espoir tardif dans ses yeux sombres était tout ce que Kamio avait besoin de voir.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges replaça encore ses doigts dans cette crinière d'un violet profond, il serra étroitement leurs corps ; et cette fois, Shinji s'attendrit presque sous le contact, se balançant en rythme et en synchro avec son partenaire. La musique les enveloppa ; ils s'enveloppèrent mutuellement ; et d'une certaine manière, le rythme battu et le soleil couchant se prêtèrent parfaitement à la première des nombreuses danses à venir.

_FIN_


End file.
